are you the one
by wozhijian
Summary: Where's Takeshi's parents? What happened when Takeshi's young? How Cunningham became important to Takeshi? Cunningham x Takeshi
1. Chapter 1

Title: Are You the One

Disclaimer: IGPX does not belong to me.

Pairing: Cunningham x Takeshi

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, torturing Takeshi…OOC, bad languege.

Enjoy it.

oooooooooooooooooooo

It should have been a beautiful day.

Takeshi should have stayed in bed till noon, if his little sister didn't wake him up and ask him for shopping. When he pointed out that he couldn't go out since the crazy fans might recognize him, his more determined sister merely gave him a pair of sunglasses and pushed him out of the door.

Takeshi sighed. He still remembered the horrible time they were chased by the screaming fans when he went out dating with Fantine six months ago.

Yes, that fair princess.

He could only figured out that she had pale blonde hair and a sweet smile, which seemed blurry now. Everything faded as timewent by, as well as memories.

So what wasthe reason she announced of leaving him?

Ah yes, she said, "your heart is not by my side. You don't love me at all. You don't care about me—no, you don't care about anything, maybe except IGPX."

It was weird that he still could remember the girl's eyes were filling with tears at that moment, wasn't it?

Phew.

Takeshi walked along the street. As he felt the gentle heat of sunshine, he admitted maybe it was not a bad idea to walking outside in this cold winter, especially on a sunny day.

It was a huge city with a large population. Nothing changed in the past 15 years since he was born.

Then _that_ happened in a second.

A pert boy bumped into him, as he turned right at the corner. To make thing worst, Takeshi's sunglasses fell off.

He complained of suffering inwardly when the boy shouted out loudly.

"Takeshi! The pilot of Satomi!"

Noticing all of the passengers were staring at him and the boy, Takeshi quickly replaced his sunglasses and laughed hollowly.

"Ah ha ha, so you are a fan of Takeshi? So am I!"

"What…"

"But I have to go now; maybe we can talk about him later. See ya!"

He ran away as fast as he can, leaving the still astonished boy.

He didn't stop even for a second until he felt safe and finally relaxed himself.

The city might not change at all, but people did change, didn't they?

Takeshi was one of them. He smiled bitterly to himself.

He would not have been able to say that word if he met the same situation before. He would probably not be able to say anything and helplessly find himself besieged by more and more people who came to ask for a signature.

Yes, he had changed a lot.

A lot.

oooo

God, not again!

He found himself hit another person, who had been walking before him and suddenly stopped and turned around, when he was absentminded, and fall down.

"Ouch…"

Takeshi complained between the teeth.

"You're…Takeshi?" A deep voice came out above.

Oh my god, not again!

"No, I'm not…"

His voice trailed off since he looked up and recognized whom he came across.

"It's you!"

Then he heard a gentler chuckle.

Well. Maybe the city is large, but the sight of Norn is narrow.

"It's really a surprise to meet you here." Cunningham smiled.

"Me too." Takeshi answered lazily.

"How's going on?"

"Er, fine, thanks."

"I thought you should be practicing somewhere for the coming tournament, should you?"

"Ah, I can ask the same question to you, right?"

Cunningham pretended to think for a moment and agreed with a nod amusedly.

"So, to celebrate our casually encounter, what about go and have a cup of tea?"

"What? I mean, I'm sorry. My sister is waiting for me…" Or exactly for the items on the shopping list.

"OK, we can call her and tell her you will not be able to have lunch at home."

"Wait a…"

Where did that _we_ come from? And what the hell did that _lunch_ mean?

"Let's go." Before Takeshi could say anything, Cunningham held his hand and dragged him forward.

oooo

"Er…Excuse me, I don't think I can afford a lunch here…"Takeshi gulped and said.

They were in front of a luxury building that apparently was for the rich only. It was a restaurant named _Nibelungenlied garden_.

"Don't worry. It's my treat."

Takeshi shook his head. He might usually be unceremonious, but sometimes was just stubborn especially when he was serious.

"Why?"

"…I just don't wanna owe anybody." Takeshi answered in a dispassionate tone.

Cunningham kept silence for a minute and said.

"Fantine's right. You're a self-centered guy."

"…Whatever."

Takeshi turned round and walked away rapidly, in which way looks more like running.

Cunningham pulled up to the escaper and asked, teasing more than questioning, "Wouldn't you wonder the relationship between fantine and me?"

"It's none of my business."

"Oh really? What if we are dating?"

"That's your own deal."

"Come on, Takeshi. You can't evade all the time. You will have to face it one day."

Takeshi suddenly stopped.

"Face what?"

"Your passion."

"Shut up!" Takeshi screamed out, "How dare you say that? You know nothing about me!"

"So tell me!"

"No way!" Takeshi trembled with widen eyes staring at Cunningham or exactly at nobody. He cried out, "You won't understand!"

The memory he wished he hadn't touched was brought back. Cunningham was astonished seeing his eyes full of tears that would spill over at anytime.

"Takeshi…" whispered Cunningham.

What am I doing, Takeshi thought, barking like a mad dog? He laughed at his childish reaction inwardly, took back his tears, calmed down and prevented to smile, which made Cunningham think he is crying in his heart.

"I'm sorry…" Said Takeshi slowly.

"No, it's me who should apologize…"

Before he could complete the whole sentence, Takeshi ran away without a word.

Cunningham couldn't deny that his heart was caught at the first sight of Takeshi. Well, he didn't know what the feeling was at first.

He could feel the loneliness in Takeshi's heart. Cunningham himself felt lonely to, but that's because he was powerful. He was the one who everybody looked up to. He did well in IGPX and no one could beat him. That's the loneliness of having no rival. Apparently he had never thought that weak-looking delicate boy would become his strongest rival. When he realized that fact, he knew Takeshi was who he had been looking for and felt incomparable excitement. But before that, what made him concern about is the weird endless loneliness, which circled around that little boy.

Why?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Takeshi didn't go home immediately he leaved Cunningham. Cunningham had phoned Takeshi's home and said the younger boy wouldn't be back home for lunch, without his agreement. His younger but not weaker sister was totally angry at the beginning, but somehow became exciting and accepted the situation cheerily when she heard the name of the caller.

Besides, now he didn't want to see anybody who knew him. He had to calm down and make his mind clear.

Self-centered, hmm?

_Well, maybe Cunningham's right. And Fantine's right._

Takeshi raised his right hand against the shining sun.

_The sun …is…a little…dazzling…_

000000

What was the relationship between Fantine and Cunningham?

Actually they had been friends since they were kids, but well, not really close. If she hadn't been drinking alone at _Nibelungenlied garden_ that night or if he hadn't been there as well, he would know nothing about what had happened to Takeshi before.

"Huh, Cunningham. Glad to see you." Fantine greeted him with a weak smile.

He hesitated for a while and eventually decided to sit opposite her.

"Are you all right?" asked Cunningham.

"Don't worry. I guess I just drank too much. It's OK."

Smiling, Cunningham said, "well then I won't ask. But no matter what is bothering you, you can tell me whenever you want and I will do my best to help you."

After a minute of silence, Fantine sighed and remarked, "You are a true gentleman."

"Thank you." replied Cunningham.

"I should love you instead of that idiot…"

He smiled, "I guess you are talking about Takeshi, the pilot of Team Satomi."

"Everybody has known about that?"

"Since it was reported on TV…but I guess nobody will believe it because there are too many things like that. People just have fun in it and don't take it serious. You've quarreled with him?"

"No. We busted up."

"Huh? Why?" Cunningham was really surprised.

"Because…I'm not the one who can heal him."

He chuckled and shook his head, "You are puzzling me, Fantine."

Instead of explanation, the Princess of Skylark merely fixed her eyes on Cunningham, who was still calm and easy as being staring at for a long time. Finally Fantine gave up and broke the silence.

"I think I can trust you. Besides I'm afraid I will be mad if I can't spit it out."

"It's an honor to be trusted."

"So don't make me disappointed. Don't tell anyone else about it."

"I won't."

Fantine leaned back to the backrest of the chair. She put her left hand on her forehead and put it back on her laps.

"Takeshi was an orphan. When he was a kid his parents died in a car accident. He was adopted by his uncle, who was sottish and violent and…began to rape him when he was still eight."

There was no calm gentleman anymore but an astonished and wroth man. He grasped his fist.

"It lasted four years until his aunt couldn't stand it anymore and called the police." Fantine paused and bit her bottom lip before continued, "Finally that damned bastard was sent to jail."

Cunningham forced himself to settle down. "What about now?"

"Now Takeshi is living with his cousin and his aunt, who made up her mind and divorced from his husband and adopted Takeshi. But that was just two years ago. Needless to say, Takeshi is still haunted by the nightmare…"

Cunningham thought for a while and asked, "How did you know about it? Did Takeshi tell you?"

"No." Fantine smiled bitterly with a bit of regret, "I did some probe to know more about him. I'm sure he will keep this secret from me forever. Why does he always keep his heart away from people even from who sincerely concern about him? He's stubborn as a stone!"

"I understand. He's the kind who seems easy-going but once he braces up, no one can change his mind." Agreed Cunningham.

Fantine surprised, "Why, you seem to know him well."

"Er, I'm just…feeling that way."

The princess of Skylark observed Cunningham carefully and sighed, joking, "Maybe actually you are the one…"

"What?"

Cunningham was distracted.

What Fantine had just said echoed in his mind.

"Maybe actually you are the one…"

_Am I?_

0000000000

"Takeshi, welcome home! How's the date with Mr. Cunningham?"

"Date?" Takeshi laughed and shook his head, "I thought your English was not so bad."

"Hah! Don't worry, my dear brother! I don't deny homosexual, sincerely. So you can tell me the truth without any care."

"But I do…"

"What?"

"Never mind. I just wanna say thank you." Takeshi smiled softly.

"Huh? Er…why, why do you suddenly, suddenly…"

"Thank you for…giving me a place called home."

He left to his room, leaving his stunned _sister._

She never called him cousin since two years ago. She carefully made sure there was nothing would call him up to the memory. So did Aunt. Having been too scary to fight against her ex-husband, she finally became a strong and brave woman. Perhaps she felt guilty for couldn't protect Takeshi when he needed her help and indirectly connive at his ex-husband's crime, so she really did her best to take care of him after that.

Not only "thank you" was what Takeshi wanted to say, but also "I'm OK, don't worry".

Both of them were the victims. He knew _that man _criminal assaulted Aunt, too. The only survivor was Sister, who was sent to a boarding school.

_They are so kind to me._

_I can't demand more. I can't make anyone else worry about me._

He pretended that everything was all right and made himself believe that everything was really all right.

He lay down in bed.

The bright sunshine outside could not come through the curtain. The room was covered by the shadow.

------------

I know my English is kind of...suck Orz


End file.
